


in the late night hours

by imissmaeberry



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Begging, Come Eating, Comeplay, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gentle Sex, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sleepy Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imissmaeberry/pseuds/imissmaeberry
Summary: working late into the night, dongho accidentally wakes you up and then admits he's bored, lost interest in his work. you want to get back to sleep, and want dongho to sleep too, so you suggest something to help tire him out.
Relationships: Kang Dongho | Baekho/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	in the late night hours

**Author's Note:**

> i owe this to bird thanks bird uwu
> 
> prompt: in bed at 2am, blissfully drowsy + “If you’re so bored, I have other ideas on how to pass the time…” + "is that my shirt?"

despite all his efforts to stay quiet, the sound of dongho opening and closing the bedroom door wakes you up. blearily, you open your eyes and roll over to check the time.

“dongho,” you call, voice scratchy with sleep. “babe, it’s 2 am.”

“i know, baby, i’m sorry. i was trying to be quiet.” you can see, in the dim light coming from the hallway into your room, that he’s fidgeting with his fingers. 

“come to bed, you silly bear.” you roll over, opening the covers to welcome him.

his eyes go wide. “is that my shirt?”

“yes? i sleep in them all the time. come to bed, i’m getting  _ cold _ .” 

“ah -” he chews his lip. “i’m not tired though. i was working on a song, and - but then i lost it, so i was looking for some sort of inspiration, and i...uh. i got bored.”

you sigh, loud and suffering. dongho pouts. “dongho, my sweet bear, please. just come to bed. you’ll get sleepy if you lay with me, i bet.” 

he doesn’t say anything, fingers still fidgeting and still chewing his lip. you get an idea.

“if you’re so bored, i have other ideas on how to pass the time...maybe help tire you out, hmm? come here, honeybear.” you open the sheets wider, doing what you can to let his shirt ride up on your hips without yanking it up with your hands. 

dongho reaches into the hallway and shuts off the light, quickly closing the door and ridding himself of his tshirt and shorts before climbing under the sheets and pulling you against him. 

“what...what’s the idea, baby?” he whispers, pressing his lips to your neck, grinding slowly against your thigh. 

“you’re so easily excited.” you giggle, running your fingers through his hair. “i was thinking you could fuck me in your shirt, cutiebear.” 

“you know i love the pet names, but  _ please _ not cutiebear when we’re about to have  _ sex _ .” one of his hands, big and warm, sneaks up under the hem of your shirt and into your underwear. “ruins the mood.”

“doesn’t seem to have ruined  _ your _ mood.” you tease, reaching down to feel his cock, already half hard. “this for me, hmm?”

dongho’s breathing stutters under your touch. “as if it could be anyone else.” he whispers, hips flexing towards you, your warmth. a dark, deep little noise comes from his throat. “you’re in my _ shirt _ , baby.”

your fingers in his hair tug a bit and his face comes out from your neck. you lean forward to kiss him, more than satisfied when he quickly takes control, even taking his hand from your panties to wrap a hand around your waist and move you so that you’re laid out on your back, him kneeling above you. he pulls away from you and your mouth to slowly move backwards until he’s laying between your thighs, pushing your shirt up to press soft kisses to your stomach. 

“you’re so beautiful.” he whispers. “i’m so fucking glad you’re mine.” 

you blush, heat rising to your cheeks. “hurry up, i’m falling asleep.” 

“you’re so cute when you get shy.” dongho’s warm hands come up and slowly peel your underwear off, leaving you at last in just his shirt. “i can’t fucking wait to ruin you.”

“then do it, dongho, baby, please.” it doesn’t take much from him to get you riled up, and the same clearly goes for him. there’s something about you that drives him wild, makes him want to spend hours mapping out your body with nothing but his mouth. 

“i gotta get you ready, baby, can’t hurt you.” two fingers dip inside of you and he leans forward to press a kiss to your neck. “i’d never forgive myself if i hurt you.”

the softness of his words feels almost out of place in this situation - a sudden fuck in the middle of the night, prompted mostly to help him get rid of his extra energy. but dongho had a way about him that these heated moments always ended up some kind of soft and sweet. 

two thick fingers becomes three, slowly thrusting in and out of you until he felt you were ready for him. not even bothering to take his underwear off, he pulls out his cock and strokes it with his slick hand. “ready for me, angel?” he asks, bringing his clean hang up to rub a thumb against your cheek. 

“please,” you whimper. “please, dongho.” you make a show of spreading your legs even wider for him. “i need you.”

and just like that, dongho presses forward into your body with a loud groan, deep from his chest. you throw your head back, moaning at the way he fills you so, so perfectly. every inch of him thick and hot, stretching you despite his preparations. 

“feels so fucking good, dongho, god,  _ fuck _ ,” you babble, hands gripping the fabric of your shirt - his shirt - to keep from clawing desperate red trails along his broad back. 

“you’re so perfect.” he grunts back, pressing a kiss to your temple and taking one of your hands in his. “feel so perfect on my cock, baby.” he starts to move, slowly thrusting his hips against yours, chest rising and falling quickly. you always make him feel so breathless, especially now. 

you squeeze his hand as he starts to pick up the pace, using not-so-subtle strength of his thighs to fuck you how he knows you love it - fast and hard, with him pressed close. 

“good, baby? tell me it’s good for you, angel.” he begs against your lips, foreheads pressed together. 

“yes,” you breathe, “it’s fucking amazing, dongho, baby, fuck, more, please? please?” 

dongho slots his mouth against yours and moans, hips and thighs working even harder. you moan right back, wrapping your arms around his neck. one of his hands sneaks between your bodies to give you attention where you need it most, slick and hot and sensitive between your legs. 

“are you close?” dongho whispers. “wanna make you cum for me, baby.”

you nod, breathless. “so close, dongho. wanna cum for you.”

dongho moans, resting his head in the space between your neck and shoulder, nipping at the skin there. “feels so good when you cum for me, want it so bad. wanna make you cum over and over again.”

you start clenching around him, body too hot and too sensitive. “m’close, donghobear, so close, please,  _ please,  _ **_please_ ** .” 

dongho shushes you, pressing a soft kiss to your lips. “you know i’ll take care of you, baby. you can cum. cum for me, baby.  _ cum _ .”

your body pulls taut, fingers digging into dongho’s shoulders as your back arches and you scream. dongho fucks you through it right up until he can’t take it anymore, his moan more like a roar as he squeezes your hand too-tight and his thighs lock up, doing little more than rutting his hips against yours as he fills you with cum. 

you lie together, panting and breathless, for a few minutes as you both come back to yourselves. dongho presses idle kisses to your neck, simply breathing you in, and you run your fingers through his hair. eventually he peels himself off of you, limbs sticking together from his sweat. he presses kisses down your body until he’s once more between your legs, tongue running over the mess he’s made of you. 

“filthy.” you whisper. 

“you taste good when you’re full of me.” dongho insists. “and don’t pretend you don’t like the way i use my mouth on you, baby.”

you say nothing, because he’s right, only spread your legs to make the job easier. you can’t see him, but you get the feeling he’s smirking. 

“that’s my baby.” he coos, “such a slut for my mouth. and my cum too, huh baby? love when i fill you up and eat it out, huh?”

“ _ filthy _ .” you whimper, covering your face with your hands. “put your filthy mouth to use already.”

and so he does. he licks and sucks at you, pulling his cum out with his fingers and messily spreading it between your thighs just to lick your skin clean. he continues until he’s satisfied, until you’re a desperate mess of whimpers and trembling thighs beneath him, begging to cum again. 

and dongho always gives you what you need. 

your entire body shakes, oversensitive, tethered only by dongho’s soft touches and whispers as he holds your body against his, sweetly stroking your side.

“you were so good for me.” he tells you. “absolutely perfect. thank you, baby, that’s exactly what i needed. how about a quick shower and then we’ll sleep, hmm?”

head no longer floating in the clouds, you nod, pressing closer to him. “yes please.” you whisper.

dongho presses a kiss to your forehead and helps you out of bed, but not without a quick grab to your chest. you whine at him, pouting, but he just laughs.

“that’s what you get for wearing my shirt, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/carebearcoupsie) maybe?


End file.
